


neon

by nervoussurfer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is Porter Robinson, Alya is a Huge Gay, But So Is Marinette, EDM - Freeform, F/F, Grinding, Sloppy Makeouts, Watch as i immediately disgrace my own name within days of entering the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervoussurfer/pseuds/nervoussurfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS WAS TOO MUCH TO PUT IN MY ALYANETTE SNIPPETS...</p>
<p>Alya discovers a whole new world in EDM. She's so enraptured that she starts making music herself. What happens when she combines two of her passions? And what happens when she gets found out?</p>
<p>They're definitely aged up in this. I'm sorry mom</p>
            </blockquote>





	neon

“yo, nino!”

alya jogged up to him right before classes started in the morning, waving, with a question plain on her face.

“what do you always listen to on those headphones of yours? ive been looking for new tunes, and you seem like the guy.”

nino sucks air in through his teeth and fiddles with his headphones. “yeah, im that guy. i… yeah, sure. ill show you some stuff. come on over to my place after school and ill show you some stuff.”

"not during lunch?”

"no, there’s not enough time during lunch. they barely give us enough time to eat, what with the walking home. i wouldn’t be able to show you even a 16th of my library.”

"after school it is then!”

with the meeting set, the two walked up the stairs and into the school, eager to get it over with.

after school, alya walked with marinette as she always did, then raced to nino’s.

nino’s mom answered the door. a nice woman. alya would’ve liked to talk at length with her, but she had business.

“hey, alya! you ready to go on an adventure through time and space?” nino swivels in his chair, tone excited. he’s got his itunes and youtube playlists open. he must’ve been waiting for her to walk in. nerd.

alya sits next to him, and takes the earbud he shares with her.

they listen to music for probably hours, time not lessened by nino explaining every song and every artist. he’s really passionate about music.

"so, edm is my main thing. techno, drum and bass, glitch hop. i like all of it, as long as its actually good. well. brostep is never good, so i don’t like that.” he explains inbetween two savant songs.

“but like, what id really love is something new. sure, its the most innovative, inventive genre out there, but it still all seems to go down the same vein.”

he just lets that drop as he unpauses the playlist.

after she leaves, through the night, and all morning, that sticks with her. something new. she almost pours milk on the table instead of into her bowl as she contemplates it.

she’s too interested in this now. she googles how edm was made, reads as much as she can before school. and she continues during lunch, foregoing food. she downloads apps and programs, completely enraptured.

she works all night on one song, mostly just trying to figure out how to make it work. she makes a bland beat for a base, then throws in some bells and whistles. she records a sample of her own voice to use, and even though it sounds awful with her laptop’s mic, she can clean it up. or maybe even play up that element. yeah.

she doesn’t sleep, but she does finish just before the sun rises. she transfers the file to a usb stick, then eats a really early breakfast, eager to show nino.

she’s at school before anyone else, waiting for her guinea pig. he’s almost late, as usual, walking with adrien. she has no qualms about grabbing him away.

"listen to this.” and that’s all she says. alya walks into school, determined not to speak another word to him until he hears it. 

she’s afraid that if she does, the words won’t stop, her explaining every single second of production.

during lunch, she listens to the type of music nino showed her, taking inspiration and noting what to avoid.

after lunch, nino flags her down. “it was good. needs polishing, obviously. but there’s real potential. how long have you been making music? why didn’t i know?”

alya shakes her head. “no. that’s my first song.”

nino’s jaw drops. actually drops open, like a cartoon. it was amazing.

alya went home that day and threw herself back into it, just as fiery as the day before. she polished, she started new projects. it was just kind of fun to her, even if it was a lot of work.

she can’t keep up the pace of the first night, though. mostly because she needs sleep, and partly because she’s putting real effort in now that she knows how to do it.

it’s a few days - maybe more, maybe weeks, they’re flying by now that alya has a hobby - before marinette asks her about her new intense interest in music. she has to tap alya on the shoulder to get her to take out her earbuds.

"alya, what are you listening to?”

"hm? oh, just some music.”

"just music?” marinette’s smile glows like the crescent moon, bringing subtle light. “you were smiling while you were listening. can i hear?”

"uhhh,” her playlist shuffles to one of her songs, the one about the sunset. yes, she’s conceited enough to put her own songs in her playlist. but only the inconspicuous ones. “sure.”

she hands marinette an earbud and watches her expressions with scrutiny.

she watches marinette’s eyes widen at the part with the swoops. she watches her lips slightly part at the distant scream. she sees the softening of her brow as marinette hears the fade out part, with all the little soothing dings.

alya should probably start using real musician terminology.

"alya, this is really good! who’s it by?”

"um. me.”

marinette almost shrieks, and she grips alya by the shoulders. “alya! i had no idea you made music! this is fantastic! have you released any of this yet? you should release this!”

the rest of their time together involves marinette freaking out, and laying out this huge plan to design some costume for alya’s dj alter ego. alya’s sure that marinette’s just caught up in the idea, but if she tries to go through with it, that’s when she’ll veto it.

when alya gets home, she uploads a track to youtube.

it gets about a hundred hits, which is more than alya expected. and then it exploded.

alya would later find out that nino shared it, and all his followers watched it. which was the first burst. but then, adrien shared it, and that just took it over the edge.

its still not mega famous, just about 500k views. but its still a lot. and none of them know anything about her.

someone finally seems to track her down, and asks if she’d dj at a club. a small club, but still.

she explains that she’s a minor, but they say its fine if she doesn’t drink. its not a 21 and over bar anyways. she says she’s a student, and they say it’s on a saturday. there’s no reason to say no.

so she says yes.

its hard not to be nervous about this. here she is, setting up to play her stuff in front of a bunch of adults. she’s just going to be playing her tracks, not on a tap pad. she hasn’t gotten one yet, in the few weeks - god, has it only been that long?!

she thought she’d play some unreleased stuff maybe. for fun. it made her nervous as all get out, but it wasn’t like anyone listened to the lyrics of an edm song, at least not on the first listen. and in a packed club? no one would notice.

people start to file in. she takes a deep breath. time to party.

the night goes surprisingly smoothly. at first she was anxious, but as soon as she started, it all melted away. maybe it was an adrenaline rush.

alya started it off with the first song she made. she’d cleaned it up since then, and it was one of the ones on her youtube channel. if anyone was here because they were a fan, she wanted to start in familiar territory.

then she played sunset. the one marinette listened to. it was upbeat and calming at the same time. kinda like marinette. how funny.

the rest of the songs kind of blended together as she tried to focus on observing and gauging the crowd. she tried to watch their reactions to different songs, what worked and what didn’t. it was actually really informative.

she ended the night on a song really special to her. it was slower than her normal stuff, but it wasn’t like, “at last” or anything. it was called “girl” and she’d never shown it to anyone before.

“girl, you.” yup, that was her voice. she’d played up the terrible quality of her microphone, making the vocals sound scratchy and robotic.

"i see you every day, you never look my way. girl, you. keep chasing that boy toy when you know he can’t love you like, girl you.”

alright, maybe it was really obviously pining. but its not like anyone’s listening, really. with alya’s voice distorted and sped up, everyone’s just chilling. this is the type of song that you buy someone a drink to.

oh, and would you look at that. the bar’s getting more crowded now. alya feels like magic.

"you got them sky high, blue eyes, tears well but never cry, girl you.” was it over already? yeah, it was a little shorter than her other tracks. she should lengthen it.

it was her cue to go though, so the next artist could come up. she packed up her stuff, and headed for the back entrance.

"hey, alya!”

woah, what?! alya whips around. there’s marinette, standing in the entrance to the back hallway.

"wh- marinette?! how- when- what are you-?!”

marinette smiles, and holds up her hand, showing off the minor’s x on it. “nino told me. i wanted to come see you. it was amazing, by the way!”

oh, right. she’d told nino about the show. nino had said, he couldn’t show, but he’d tell some friends… dammit, this was her own fault.  
"well, thanks, um..” her throat gets tight as marinette approaches her. she has something in her arms. “what’s that?”

"silly. i told you i wanted to design a dj outfit for you, right?” marinette hands the garment over. its all black, with some parts that look like they might glow. it makes the corners of alya’s mouth twitch. how sweet of marinette. this must’ve taken time.

"well, thanks. i really appreciate this. like… all of this. thanks for coming.” knowing that someone she knew was in the audience retroactively made her feel better about it.

"um, while we’re here, i had something i wanted to ask. what was the last song about?”

alya notices suddenly that her back is against the wall. not intentionally, marinette’s not cornering her. but it sure does feel like it. 

“um, which one?” her mouth is dry.

"the one that says girl a lot. like, ‘girl, you.’”

shit! it all fell apart because the one person who wasnt supposed to listen to the lyrics listened to the lyrics!

"what’s that about? like just some generic “about a girl” song?”

oh, it would be so easy to just take that excuse, given to her like a gift. but. she doesn’t want to lie to marinette.

”…you. its about you, marinette.”

its too dark back here, she cant see if marinette’s blushing. but if she knows marinette like she knows her own hand, which she does, marinette’s beet red. “what? alya, i had no idea.”

“yeah, you didn’t, because i… kept it from you.” oh, she feels awful now.

the next band is playing now, something with deep bass. she can feel it in her ribcage. or maybe that’s her jackhammer heart.

"well, it looks like we’ve both kept secrets from each other. because I feel the same way.”

what? what?

they’re both kind of stunned for a while, alya from that declaration and marinette from the fact she said it. like deer in headlights, they both kind of look at each other. until marinette moves forward.

with little movements, cautious to make sure this is okay, she closes the distance between her and alya. they’re nose to nose, breath on each other’s lips, before alya gets impatient and just grabs her face.

the kiss is soft, wary, lips only. despite being teenagers, neither of them have french kissed before. hah, that’s ironic.

marinette takes the first leap by opening her mouth slightly, and alya follows suit, like they’re dancing. little huffs and moans begin to escape them both, tongues just barely flicking each other in tentative practice.

alya’s bag slips off her shoulder as she grabs marinette’s thigh, which had come up to rest her knee on the wall, trying to get closer. they break for a second, panting, and seem to contemplate if they should stop. they both come to the conclusion that they will not.

its the mood in here that made this escalate. the music from the other band, which is nothing like what alya plays. its all bumping bass and dirty sound. its made for making out to.

or maybe it's just that alya’s wanted to get her hands on marinette for 4 years.

this heat between them is ridiculous, and alya involuntarily grinds against marinette. they’re both girls, so logically that shouldn’t do anything, but physically it felt pretty nice.

marinette whines into alya’s mouth, and with fingers tangled in alya’s hair, she reciprocates. they go on for a few minutes, pelvises rotating in the back of this c-list paris club, until marinette puts a hand on alya’s chest and breaks the kiss.

"i think we should probably continue elsewhere.” marinette suggests breathlessly.

alya has never agreed more to anything in her life. she grabs her stuff, and marinette’s hand, and they both bolt like black cats in the dark of night.


End file.
